The Beginning
by rof07lol
Summary: This story is about a cat/human hybrid named Azura, who lost her family to Crows. She and her companion, an Elemental king named Ereshu are hunting down the crows for revenge. This is based off of the worlds I created as a kid.
1. Prolouge

**_Prologue_**

_Long ago, the great firsts of the universe came together; those that attended made a great decision. The group of firsts included the dragon Maern, he was kind, and kept to himself, and he had much wisdom from a long life. There was the fairy Iridessa, with her wise words and mother like attributes, everyone looked up to her. Another of the firsts was an elf, named Iszah, the leader of the firsts, for her intelligence, grace, and fighting skill, the bravery of her future daughters would be greatly needed in the future. A human was also present, for his decision would benefit the humans the most. Frederick, for that was his name, was very bold, but the universe would soon come to rely on the humans. Then there was the Elemental, Ereshu; he was the youngest and last of the firsts created. With the power to control the elements of fire, water, earth, and wind, he was arrogant. _

_The decision that was to be made was about creating worlds, and whether or not to rule them together or individually. Ereshu became greedy and convinced the others that it was crucial for them to rule their planets on their own. Only Iridessa, the fairy queen, was aware of what he was doing. The firsts, fooled by Ereshu began creating and populating their worlds. _

_Ereshu, created a planet split in four, with him in the center. Maern created a place that all dragons could call home. Iridessa created a place were humans and animals could speak to one another and needed each other. Iszah created a planet with many years of peace, and made it a tradition to name each royal firstborn daughter Iszah. Frederick created a world where men looked over and cared for each other. But soon Iridessa's disappointment in Ereshu drove her to madness; she took an army to the home of Ereshu and destroyed everything he had worked for. Once the other firsts had heard of this it was too late. The planet was in ruins, and the Elemental king was gone. Iridessa fled, ashamed of what she had done and has been missing ever since. _

_The shadows of the universe consumed many with the grief that she had caused. The darkness targeted the humans, for they were weak, and very materialistic. No one noticed until years later, a young human mage named Destrian, grew sick with power, and slaughtered his village in a fit of anger. With each human's death he became more powerful, and with his power he gained followers, the followers became known as the crow. Destrian and the crow were ruthless, striking down everyone who refused to follow him. King Frederick, at an old age rode into battle with the last of his brave men and fought valiantly, when all hope seemed lost, Iszah and her warriors aided the humans. Destrian and his followers fled to the shadows never to be seen again for millions of generations._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Mai were the descendants of two great races, always on their guard, and their cat-like features helped. With their acute hearing, sight, and sense of smell, they could detect an enemy miles away. Their armory doesn't fall short either; their razor sharp retractable claws can slice through a body in one swipe. The Mai could easily blend in with other humans by transforming into their "calm" state; a state that allowed them to change to their human form. And when angered they could transform into their individual cat form, or the "dangerous" state. But all of this wasn't enough to stop an enemy so fierce and ancient from taking away the chief family of the Black Clan.

* * *

Blood gushed out of his side as I dug my claws deeper into his side.

"Where are they?" I hissed as he tried squirming out of my reach. I tightened my grasp on his side.

"I suggest you talk because you don't have much time left to live." He continued to remain silent, growing impatient I released my hold and once I did I lifted my claws and ripped his body in half.

"Azura you need to be more patient with your victims. What if he was about to reveal your family's location?" I spun around, facing my body towards the direction of the voice.

"Who's there? How do you know who I am? " I growled, my anger deepening, _you have to keep your cool, the stranger is right, you have been without an incident for two weeks._ I took a deep breath and listened for the stranger's breathing, then searched out with my mind to feel his aura. Once I found it I was surprised, I turned my body to face him, trying to find his scent.

"I know what you are Azura, and I know that you know where I am. Go ahead, pounce."

"What are you? Why do you have a constantly changing aura? And a scent like no other?" I replied, ignoring the jab about my race.

"Careful, curiosity killed the cat you know." He replied, my interest in this new person increasing by the second. I started towards him, cautiously though, to be ready for an attack. _"Always be ready Azura, you never know when you will need to attack" _my mothers words echoed in my head as I kept my claws unsheathed. I inched closer, and closer. As I stepped into the brush I froze, astounded by what I saw. The man had foggy clear eyes; with only a pupil to show that he wasn't blind his aura was a foggy white also, to match his eyes. But then everything changed. His eyes turned a deep blue, his aura changed from a white fog, to a cold blue. I shivered this wasn't a person, he was a powerful being, and he wasn't from around here.

"What are you?" I demanded

"Calm down kitty, if you sheath your claws I might tell you," he replied, I calmed down and did as he asked but remained on my guard.

"Good, my name is Ereshu, and I am from the Planet of Elements. And I am here to help you on your quest to find your family. You are Azura, and I know all about you, you are from the clan of the Black Claw. A smaller clan of the Mai. Your family was taken from you two weeks ago in an ambush by the crows, you are frantically searching for them but judging by how you treat your victims you aren't having much luck."

"I thought the Elementals were extinct, ever since the creation. And why do you know so much about me?" I pondered over this new information, and took a seat on a nearby log making myself comfortable, and wondered how someone from a race I've only heard about in stories could talk so much.

"We exist, I am their leader. We just never leave the planet, but ever since the incident, I left to track down the crows, then I came to your village when they took your family, which is why I know so much about you. I am proposing that we work together, and once you find your family, I can continue with what I need to do and we can go our separate ways." I sat there and thought about his offer, it would be easier to find my family with a legendary warrior. If the stories are true, and he is who he says he is, then I can trust that he will keep his word. I came to a decision.

"I accept your offer, but I need to know what happened. The stories say that you were gone, that the fairy queen destroyed everything."

"It's true, she destroyed everything, she shouldn't have taken her anger out on my people. I wasn't gone, I was merely hiding with the rest of the survivors, my queens and their children."

"Queens?" I asked.

"Yes, in the beginning I chose four maidens to be my queens, Ember, Mareen, Terra, and Aria. The first queens of fire, water, earth, and wind. So I have four kingdoms to watch over. We slowly built up our cities and kingdoms once everyone believed we were extinct, and kept to ourselves for this whole time, building our strength so maybe we will be able to hunt down the fairy queen. Then the crows showed up, as you know they are vicious, they believed they could inhabit our world to start an army. The other elementals and I tried to get rid of them, and we did, but the devastation caused was too much. They kidnapped the four princesses of the kingdoms and wont return them until we agree to let them inhabit our land. I am going to find the girls, and destroy their leader." _He talks too much._

"Why can't the princesses fight for themselves?" I asked, not caring if I offended him.

"Their mothers don't believe in women learning to fight." He answered with a sigh.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard,if they can control the elements, they could be very powerful and not need help." I concluded.

"True, very true. Shall we start our journey before it gets too dark?"

"Why not travel at night? We wouldn't have to worry as much about being seen." I said, it made sense to me but his expression became one of laughter.

"Ha! If only I had your eyesight! Not all of us have night vision kitty!" I ignored the petty name as he laughed, his laughter sounded pleasant, and kindhearted. I liked it.

We decided to make camp for the night, I hunted and caught our food and we ate well. I must admit it was nice to have company along. We planned to make it to the nearby village of Meresa by nightfall the next day, but nothing would prepare us for the sights we saw.


End file.
